


Wash Over Me

by CaptainDog



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of trauma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Canon Disabled Character, Caught in the Rain, Cis Bodhi Rook, Enthusiastic Consent, First experiences, Fluff, Frottage, HOH!Bodhi, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Mentions of genocide, Minor Character Death, Prosthetics hearing aids and mobility aids, Sexual Tension, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swimming, The Force, Time Skips, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Window Sex, is it pegging if the top is a trans guy? or is that just regular gay anal?, religious practice, spirituality, subtle dunking on the jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: When you grow up lonely on a desert planet, you have a certain relationship to water. To other people.





	Wash Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> this thing has been sitting in my WIPs for over a year. and it was just supposed to be some quick, funny vignettes about Luke experiencing various Water Things for the first time. but then it grew feelings and about 10k more words than i expected. you're welcome. 
> 
> I am not physically disabled, nor am I Deaf/HoH, so please let me know if I stepped out of line here. I am trans so I feel pretty qualified with how I've represented Luke, but of course not every trans man's experience is the same. Not beta'd because I'm impatient.

Luke finds himself slumped against a wall on a long bench. He’s still in the slightly-too-baggy flight suit provided to him just before the Death Star attack. There’s a small handful of others waiting on the bench with him. A few are in more formal garments with gaunt looks on their faces. Their hairstyles and clothes are distinctly Alderaanian. 

 

The rest of the people on the bench are considerably less grim. The only commonality between them is some form of Rebel signifier, be it a flight suit like Luke’s or a jacket with the insignia sewn into it. Every ten minutes or so, the next person on the bench is called into the little makeshift office in the corner. It’s really more of a storage closet that’s been repurposed, like many of the amenities on base. 

 

Luke glances down the line. There are two more people to go before he gets a turn. He shifts uncomfortably. The bench isn’t cushioned. But worse than his sore bottom is the itchy feeling of dried sweat down his back, around his neck, at his elbows and knees. He’d been riding an adrenaline high since...well, at least a day now. He hasn’t had much time to reflect on anything since leaving Tatooine. All he wants is to wash up and try to get some sleep, so that maybe when he wakes up he can process everything that’s happened. 

 

Leia had told him earlier that they’re planning a ceremony to honor him, along with Chewbacca, Han, C-3PO, R2D2, and the survivors of Scariff. There will be a memorial service for those lost in that battle, and the battle of Yavin, beforehand. She’s already made arrangements for Luke to get some clothes and basic necessities. The Rebellion is his home now, and they’ll provide for him. 

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Luke glances up to see Han standing there. He can’t quite tell if Han’s actually cleaned up, or just run a comb through his hair and wiped the sweat away. It seems that Han only has one outfit that he recycles, so it’s impossible to tell if he’s changed clothes. 

 

“What are you still waiting here for? There’s room on the Falcon. We’ll set up a bunk for you there, no problem.” 

 

Luke pauses. Staying on the Falcon with Han and Chewie doesn’t sound horrible. He’d be among friends, in a place where he’d be welcome. But the same is true of staying in the dorms on base. He also knows for a fact that the ‘fresher on the Falcon only has a sonic shower. 

 

Yavin IV, however, is rich with water. Probably more than Luke’s ever seen in his life. 

 

When Luke really considers it, he knows that he can’t stay on Han’s ship. It’s  _ Han’s _ , after all, would never be  _ Luke’s _ . And yes, Han did come back. That’s not to say he’ll stay here. He could easily fly off and go back to smuggling. 

 

Luke shakes his head. “Thank you for the offer, but...no. I’ll take my chances on base. I’m a Rebel now. I better start acting like it.”

 

Han snorts. “You just took out a Death Star. I think that more than counts as “acting like it.”” 

 

“Still, I...think I belong here now.”

 

Han sighs, but nods. “You’re as stubborn as the princess, huh? Can’t wait to throw your life away for the cause.”

 

“If it’s for this cause, it won’t be thrown away.” 

 

Han rolls his eyes. He’s smiling; even though he obviously thinks Luke is an idiot and a sap, he can’t help liking him. He reaches out to ruffle Luke’s hair. “Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind. I’ll see you tomorrow at the party, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Han nods in the direction of the office. It seems that while they were talking, the officers in charge of room assignments have finished with the two people before Luke. Luke scrambles to his feet. He looks once more at Han, nods, and hurries forward. 

 

It turns out that the reason it’s been taking so long to get rooms lined up is that they need to clear out the rooms of those who no longer need them. Luke feels a sick twist in his stomach as he interprets those words. One of those rooms was Biggs’s. Many of the others that flew to bring down the Death Star, and that fought on Scarif, their rooms are emptying to make way for new recruits and the newly homeless.

 

The protocol droid that’s assisting the residential coordinator apologizes profusely for not getting Luke a better assignment. It reminds him of Threepio, only much more cheerful. He doesn’t mind that he’s got standard quarters, though. He doesn’t need anything special. And a single room isn’t what he wants, anyway. He’d rather not be alone.

 

He gets a double room with another pilot, someone who was just released from the medical wing. They tell him that he’ll need to be patient with his roommate, because he’s been through a lot. 

 

_ Haven’t we all? _ Luke thinks, but doesn’t say. Of course he’ll be patient. He says as much. They give him a map with the layout of the base, his section of the residential wing circled. His room number is scribbled in the margin. He gets a key card and then is dismissed. He thanks them both. The droid does not seem used to being thanked.

 

Luke’s room shouldn’t be this hard to find. He did just bullseye a two meter exhaust port on a space station the size of a moon, after all. One would think he could find which hallway is the right one. But the base is a repurposed temple, one that’s been added onto and rebuilt even before the Rebellion got here. He kind of wonders if closing his eyes and using the Force would help him here. He doesn’t really want to push his luck, though. 

 

He rounds a corner into a hallway that he’s sure he’s been in before and walks straight into another person. He drops his map in his attempt to catch the man he’s just knocked over. 

 

“Shit! Sorry, I’m so sorry!”

 

The man’s crutch clatters to the side, but he manages to grab Luke’s arm before he goes all the way down. Luke holds onto him until he can get his footing. 

 

“Sorry,” the man says, and his voice sounds strange, a little too loud, his pronunciation weird in a way Luke can’t quite put his finger on. That’s when the man pushes back some of the long black hair that’s fallen into his face, and Luke sees the device hooked to his ear. 

 

Luke waits until the man is stable, leaning heavily on one leg but no longer in danger of falling over before he tries to speak. And then he waits a moment more, because  _ kriff _ , the man has beautiful eyes. Framed by long, dark lashes. And, despite some impressive bruises and stitched-up cuts, the kind of bone structure that ancient wars were fought over.

 

“I...uh. Are you okay?” He raises his voice just a little. 

 

It seems to take the stranger a moment to process, but he nods. “I’m...no harm done. My balance is all off.” 

 

Luke keeps hold of the man’s arm while he leans down to retrieve the crutch. “I should have been watching where I was going. I mean, I was  _ trying _ to, but...well. I’m a little lost.” 

 

The man makes a noise and Luke realizes a moment later that it’s a very soft laugh. “Me too. They just gave me this map…” He pulls out a piece of flimsi identical to the map Luke was given. 

 

“Me too. Hey, hang on.” Luke leans in closer, peering at the map. “That’s my room number! We’re roommates!” 

 

He’s probably too visibly excited about that, and is ready to be embarrassed about it, but the man smiles. 

 

“Maybe we can find it together, then.” He extends a hand. “I’m Bodhi, by the way.”

 

The name sounds familiar. Luke thinks he’s heard it in passing at some point on the base. 

 

“Luke Skywalker.”

 

Bodhi’s eyes go wide. “You’re the one they’re talking about. The one that blew up the Death Star?”

 

Luke blushes, but he can’t exactly pretend to be humble about this. He knows what he’s done, and though he doesn’t want to label himself a hero, he knows it means something. “Yeah, uh. That’s me.”

 

Bodhi seems to relax, his smile widening. It’s a very nice smile. “Thank the stars.”

 

It’s kind of an odd response, but Luke hasn’t really known how to take any of the praise he’s been given. Back home - back on Tatooine, which isn’t home any more - he’d been something of a joke to his peers. He was the dreamer, the weird kid, “Wormie.” 

 

“Um. Should we try and find the room?”

 

Bodhi nods. He stands close to Luke so they can both peer at the map. 

 

“I went down this way,” Luke says, pointing to a line that connects the hallway they’re in to the circled section of the map. “All I found were store closets.” 

 

“I came from over here,” Bodhi says. He points to a little symbol on the map indicating the medical center. “You’re sure they were store closets?”

 

“Yeah. I even knocked on a couple of doors just in case. I think we’re missing something.” 

 

They stay bent over the map, trying to figure out alternate routes or some trick that’s keeping them from finding their room. Eventually, they agree on a direction and start walking. Bodhi is slower because of his crutch and balance issues. Luke doesn’t mind. He wants to clean up, sure, but getting to know his new roommate is so much better than frantically wandering the halls alone. 

 

It’s on their third pass down the same corridor that they spot the doorway set a little into the wall. Luke isn’t sure how they missed it before, but it leads them right to a line of rooms with numbers on them. Suddenly, there it is. Their new home, for the remainder of their time on Yavin. 

 

Luke is the first to get his key card out. The door slides open and he steps back to let Bodhi in first. 

 

It still smells like cleaning products and is sparsely furnished. On either side of the room is a bed with sheets that are clean, but not new. There’s a pack on each of them.

 

“Left or right?” Bodhi asks. 

 

Luke shrugs. “Whichever you don’t want, I guess.” 

 

“They’re identical.” Bodhi steps to the right, making the decision for them before it becomes a standoff. Luke follows his lead and goes to see what’s in the pack. There are clothes, toiletries, and a holopad for each of them. It’s a relief to see these basics taken care of. Luke had worried he’d be stuck in his flight suit and the few things he’d managed to bring from Tatooine. 

 

“You can have the first shower,” Bodhi says, nodding towards the ‘fresher. 

 

“Are you sure?” Luke is eager to clean up, but he wants to be courteous. 

 

Bodhi nods. “I got regular sponge-baths in medical to keep infections from starting. But I doubt you’ve had a chance.” 

 

He’s right, but it makes Luke blush. He hopes he doesn’t smell too bad. 

 

He grabs the little bag of toiletries and heads into the refresher. It’s not unlike the one on the Falcon, except that the shower is bigger. And it has a whole set of knobs that don’t look familiar, alongside the sonic controls. Ah. Water shower. Honestly, Luke can’t wait. 

 

He strips down, grimacing at how his athletic bra and underwear stick to his skin. He hopes they can get washed soon. He doesn’t want to have to explain to whoever deals out the rations and clothes that he needs an athletic bra, or binder, whichever they can spare. Maybe Leia can help him out. He trusts her already. 

 

Naked, he steps to examine the knobs of the shower. It’s clear which ones are the sonic controls. They’re familiar enough. And he can  _ identify _ the controls for the water. He just doesn’t know how they work. How hard can it be, though? Luke’s pretty handy, used to fixing up evaporators and droids alike. He’s helped Aunt Beru with home appliances plenty of times. Maybe it’s just that he’s tired, the excitement of the past two days catching up with him, but he can’t make head nor tail of this contraption.

 

He can’t exactly stand here naked and sticky, though. So Luke reaches for one of the knobs. It doesn’t turn, but it does pull out. A rush of water bursts from the showerhead. Luke is delighted for approximately a quarter of a second, and then the blast hits him. He’s amazed that it’s even still liquid, the water’s so frigid. He doesn’t think he’s ever encountered something so cold. He yelps and immediately pushes the knob back in. The water, mercifully, stops. A few drops fall from the showerhead, taunting him. 

 

There’s a tap on the door. 

 

“Luke? Are you all right in there?”

 

Luke could just die.

 

“I’m fine!” It doesn’t help that his voice cracks as he says it. “Just...slipped.”

 

“Slipped? Are you hurt?”

 

Bless Bodhi’s kind, beautiful heart. 

 

“I’m fine,” Luke repeats. He grabs a towel hanging from a bar and wraps it around himself. He opens the door just a crack, leaning so that Bodhi can’t see his body, only his half-drenched face. 

 

Bodhi’s right there, eyes wide and concerned. He peers in as if to get a better look at Luke. He stops when Luke backs away, hiding behind the door. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Luke shakes his head. “No, it’s...um. I can’t figure out how the water shower works? Only really rich Huttscum and Imperial officers had water showers back home.” 

 

Bodhi digests this. “Hutt…?”

 

“Never mind. Do you know how it works?”

 

Bodhi nods. “Can I come in?”

 

Luke freezes. “Just a minute.” He closes the door in Bodhi’s face and panics silently as he pulls clothes back on. He wraps the towel tightly around his waist and pulls his damp undershirt back over his head. If he crosses his arms, maybe Bodhi won’t be able to see the small bulges of his chest. He opens the door again. 

 

Bodhi, to his credit, doesn’t look perturbed. His gaze skates carefully over Luke, and then to the shower. The light is dim, so if Bodhi’s cheeks are a little darker, Luke doesn’t notice. He crouches next to the array of knobs and dials and points. 

 

“This one turns the water on and off.” He glances meaningfully at Luke. “Looks like you’ve figured that one out already.”

 

Luke swallows and tries for an easygoing smile. 

 

“This one adjusts the temperature. Left is hot, right is cold. You probably want it about here.” Bodhi turns the dial pretty far to the left. It had been all the way to the right. Why would anyone leave it there? 

 

“And this one adjusts the pressure.” Bodhi turns that knob to the right. “It was on pretty high.” He straightens up with a little difficulty. “Got all that?” 

 

Luke nods. “Thanks. I feel like a real idiot.” 

 

Bodhi shrugs and smiles at him. “I’ve been to Tatooine. I’d have been surprised if you had a water shower. I didn’t, on Jedha.” 

 

Jedha? Bodhi’s from Jedha? Luke’s heard about what happened to the Holy City. He wants to ask, but Bodhi’s already on his way out of the ‘fresher. Luke’s standing there in a towel and a grimy shirt. It’s probably best that he stays quiet. 

 

Now fully confident about the water shower, he steps into it and draws the curtain. He braces himself before pulling the knob out, but the water hits him more gently this time. He lets out a relieved sigh. It’s warm. He’s never felt anything quite like it. He kind of never wants to leave. 

 

After what is probably five minutes of just standing under the spray, enjoying the water, he starts to scrub himself clean. They’ve been given pretty utilitarian soap, unscented. He makes a mental note to get something sweeter. For all that he grew up without luxury, it actually wasn’t hard to find dried herbs and spices with which to scent oils or make sachets for around the home. When one doesn’t get to bathe often, one tends to keep around anything that’ll keep foul smells at bay. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s in the shower, luxuriating and getting himself cleaner than he thinks he’s been in years. He jolts when there’s a knock at the door and catches himself just before he slips. 

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Sorry to bother you,” Bodhi says through the door. “Just, um. Are you going to be much longer? There’s a limited hot water supply.” 

 

Luke’s face burns and it has nothing to do with the heat of the water. He immediately shuts the shower off, the way Bodhi had shown him. Bodhi must hear the water stop.

 

“I didn’t mean you had to get out right now!” he calls apologetically. 

 

“No, I…” Luke clears his throat. “I’m sorry! I lost track of the time. I’ll be right out.” 

 

He hurries to grab his towel and wipe himself down. It takes longer than he expected to get suitably dry, and there’s no hope for his hair. He pauses, thinking he can just wrap the towel around his head, when he realizes that he hasn’t brought a change of clothes in with him. There’s no way he’s putting his dirty clothes back on, not now that he’s this clean. Well, kriff. At least Bodhi seems to be a gentleman. 

 

He wraps the towel tightly around his waist and picks up his dirty clothes. He holds them to his chest, concealing the softer, rounder parts that he’d rather go unnoticed. His stomach does an unpleasant flip when he opens the door to see Bodhi standing  _ right there _ .

 

“Sorry,” Bodhi says, his ears tinged pink. He holds up his hands, placating. “I didn’t...um. I was just listening to see…” He reaches out to touch the wall. Luke is baffled, almost enough for him to forget his embarrassment. 

 

Bodhi taps his ear. “I can’t hear if the water’s on. But the pipes vibrate and I can feel it.” 

 

Luke’s eyes go wide, but he nods in understanding. “Of course. I’m sorry, I...I shouldn’t have taken so long. I got a little carried away.” 

 

Bodhi shakes his head. “It’s all right.” He glances at Luke, and though his cheeks get a little redder, he smiles. Luke feels his blush deepen. “Did you enjoy your first time?”

 

Luke could positively die on the spot. Bodhi’s delivery had been so mild, that Luke’s not sure if he intends the double entendre. He’s sure his eyes are bugging out and he’s gone the color of a hairless scurrier left out in the suns. “Uh. Yes! Very much so.”

 

“Just wait until you get to try a bath,” Bodhi’s smile grows and he steps past Luke into the refresher. He pauses before he closes the door. “You ought to get dressed quickly, before you catch a chill.” 

 

The door clicks shut, and Luke’s left standing there, slightly dizzy. Had the steam gone to his head? His legs feel like jelly. He stumbles over to his new bed and plops down onto it. Rooming with Bodhi might present more problems than he’d thought. 

 

-

 

Luke wears his flight suit to the memorial service, as most of the pilots choose to. The higher ranking ones wear formal dress, but everybody else wears what their comrades had fallen in. Everyone here has lost somebody, but none more than Leia. She stands as if carved from granite, her expression hard and impassive. Luke’s heard whispers about her icy heart, how she doesn’t appear to care that her home planet is gone. 

 

Luke doesn’t believe a word. Leia has carefully skirted the topic with him, but that reveals enough in itself. How can she afford to grieve openly? The Death Star is destroyed, but even as they stand in this great hall, saluting their dead, droids are shutting down parts of the base, one by one. When they’re finished, they’ll all pack up and take transport vessels to a new base. They can’t exactly stay here, when the Empire knows their location. They may need to regroup, but they will strike back, that is a surety. 

 

Someone Luke doesn’t know stands before them all and reads a list of names. They give each name its proper gravity, but there are too many to eulogize every one. Friends and family might have their own, private memorial services in the following weeks. 

 

“Biggs Darklighter, pilot, Red Squadron.” 

 

Luke closes his eyes. He thinks of Biggs’s face. His smile. His stupid mustache, that Luke had been jealous of before realizing that just because someone  _ can _ grow facial hair, doesn’t mean they  _ should.  _ He thinks of his hands brushing through Luke’s hair. They’d always been soft, softer than most Tatooine kids’. Luke’s had been prone to cracking at the knuckles in the dry heat, fingernails going ragged, calluses building up from constant, repetitive work. But Biggs’s family had been able to afford more water than the average Tatooinian. Do the Darklighters even know he’s dead? Perhaps the Empire has told them the truth, that he’d left the Academy to join the growing Rebellion. Or perhaps they’ve told them that he died a hero, shot down in his TIE fighter by a terrorist in an X-Wing. Perhaps they’ve told them nothing. 

 

He opens his eyes. The speaker continues to move down the list, but Luke doesn’t really hear. His mind is back on Tatooine. On Biggs, but also on Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru. Ben. 

 

He glances over the crowd, scans for the few faces he recognizes. He sees Bodhi, standing with two older men. They’re wearing robes, one of them haggard and one of them cloudy-eyed. They stand out from the volunteer militia. Luke wonders who they are, how they know Bodhi. 

 

He startles when the cloudy-eyed one turns his head, right towards Luke. It’s clear that he’s blind, but Luke gets the sense that the man has picked him right out of the crowd. A shiver runs down his spine, but it’s not altogether unpleasant. The man smiles gently, and then turns his head away again. 

 

When the list of names is completed, Leia makes a speech. She’s grave. Respectful. Reminds them all that they may grieve, but they must not let their sadness keep them from fighting. Luke’s exhausted, but he does feel just as strongly as ever about staying with the Rebellion. About learning all he can of the Jedi and gaining whatever strength, whatever wisdom, that can bring peace and balance to the galaxy. 

 

The ceremony concluded, the mourners file out. There’s food waiting in the mess hall; Leia’s had some Alderaanian classics prepared, some modified for those Rebels with incompatible diets. There seems to be a lot of soup, which Luke finds novel. Tatooinian “cuisine” is mostly flatbreads, lean meats marinated in bantha yogurt and fried in oil, and lots and lots of dried herbs and spices. He’s eager to try it all, though. He’s loved tasting every new dish that appears in the mess hall (which change with the kitchen shift rotations), even the ones that smell like rotten fish or fermented vegetables. 

 

He weaves through the crowd, trying to find Bodhi, but Wedge catches his arm. 

 

“The squadron’s got a table over here. Come join us.” 

 

Luke can’t find a good enough excuse to say no, so he follows. 

 

-

  
  


Once more, Luke finds himself waiting for a room assignment, this time at a new base. Since everyone is waiting, they’re all gathered in the huge, cavernous natural amphitheater formed by rocks and fine-tuned by the ancients who’d lived here. He glances around, looking for familiar faces.

 

“Hi,” Luke says as he approaches a group seated on some small boulders, “mind if I join you?”

 

The blind man grins at him. Luke recognizes the mischief in that look. He decides he likes him, even if he’s a bit mysterious. His companion grunts in what Luke thinks is assent. 

 

“Of course,” Bodhi says, finally answering the question.

 

Luke takes a seat next to him. He looks to the two strangers. “I’m Luke. Bodhi’s roommate.” 

 

“The hero of the Death Star.” This from the haggard man seated close to the blind man. 

 

“Bodhi was the hero first.” Luke casts a gently accusing glance at Bodhi. “I finally got the memo about what all happened on Scarif. I didn’t want to make you talk about it, but you should know that I know.” 

 

“And no word about us?” the blind man says. 

 

“Ungrateful,” his companion agrees. 

 

Luke looks at them with wide eyes, the pieces clicking together. “You’re Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus, aren’t you?” 

 

“The very same.” 

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize...they didn’t tell me anything about you, just that you were monks on Jedha.” 

 

“Guardians,” the haggard one, Baze, clarifies. “Guardians of the Whills. Keepers of the temple, before the Empire took that away from us.” 

 

Luke’s eyes can’t get any wider. “It’s an honor to meet you,” he breathes. 

 

“And you,” Chirrut says, smiling again. “Bodhi tells us you’re a Jedi.”

 

“I…” Luke blushes and glances at Bodhi. “Well, not yet. My father was one, and I’ve inherited his lightsaber. I have a connection to the Force. I’m trying to learn how to use it.” 

 

“Oh yes? How are you going about your study?”

 

Luke gets the impression that Chirrut is subtly making fun of him, but he goes along with it. “Well, I had a master teaching me. But he...he died before we could get very far in my training.”

 

Chirrut leans back, contemplating with a mild expression. “Baze and I met some Jedi in our day.”

 

“You did?”

 

Baze snorts. “Of course we did. We were guardians of a temple dedicated to the living Force. Jedi came as pilgrims.”

 

“What were they like?”

 

The two men pause to consider. Chirrut speaks first. “Many were very good people. Dedicated to the Force, and dedicated to fostering balance. They were formidable fighters and accomplished scholars. But…”

 

“But most of them had massive sticks up their asses,” Baze finishes for him. Chirrut covers his mouth, but it’s obvious that he’s snickering. 

 

Luke really isn’t sure what to do with that. 

 

“So many rules,” Chirrut says. “They needed to let loose once in a while.”

 

“But you...I thought you were guardians. Didn’t you have rules?”

 

“Of course we did. But our focus was on preserving knowledge and staying connected to the Force,” Baze says.

 

“And there are many ways to stay connected. We tried not to dismiss different methods.” 

 

Luke considers, but he already feels out of his depth. Obi Wan hadn’t gotten a chance to teach him much, and he hasn’t heard his master’s voice since firing on the Death Star’s exhaust port. 

 

Chirrut laughs and reaches out to pat his knee. “You’re welcome to come and meditate with us any time.” 

 

Luke smiles. “Th-thank you. I think I’d like that.”

 

-

 

Luke wipes his brow. He’s used to heat more intense than this, but the humidity is new. He feels like he’s choking on the thick, wet air. Bodhi seems to be dealing with it much better. He’s from a cold desert moon, but spent a lot of time on Eadu, which Luke knows is cold and damp. 

 

The hairs on Luke’s arms begin to stand up moments before he hears a distant rumble. He can’t identify it, wonders if it’s a large ship taking off somewhere. 

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

Bodhi looks up. “Hear what?”

 

“This...growling sound. Far off. That direction, I think.” Luke points.

 

Bodhi gestures to his ear, reminding Luke that his aids work better at close range. He looks in the direction Luke pointed, though, and frowns. “That was probably thunder. See the dark clouds? That’s a storm.” He’s quiet for another few moments. “We should get a move on. It’s heading this way.”

 

Luke’s eyes are wide. “You mean it’s going to rain?”

 

“And more, by the looks of it. It might hail.”

 

“Hail?”

 

“It’s ice. Falls with the rain. It can do a number on smaller ships. Or skulls.”

 

“ _ Ice _ ? But it’s so hot.”

 

“Yeah, but it can still...come to think of it, I’m not sure how it happens. Point is, we don’t want to be caught in it.” 

 

Luke thinks that he actually might want that, but he follows Bodhi’s lead. They start back through the brush towards the base. 

 

Thunder rumbles again, much louder this time. It shakes the trees around them, rustling the leaves. The wind picks up, and the rustling becomes something more. Luke picks up his pace to match Bodhi’s. The next time the thunder roars, it’s clear that Bodhi hears it. He jumps as the ground trembles below them. Something cold hits Luke right in the back of the head. 

 

When he puts his hand back to feel it, there’s only a spot of wet hair. He pauses, glances up. Another fat drop of water hits him in the eyebrow. It rolls down into his eye and he blinks it away. Rain. He stares up at the dark, rolling clouds that are nearing them as raindrops start to hit him with more and more frequency. He’d never expected they’d be this cold. 

 

He startles as Bodhi takes hold of his wrist. “Come on, Luke. We’ve got to get back.” 

 

Luke instinctively wants to argue, to pull his hand away, to wait here and see what the storm will bring. But he doesn’t want to upset Bodhi. He supposes that he knows better than Luke. Reluctantly, he starts to walk again. Once the base is in sight, they increase their pace to a trot. The rain is falling freely now, soaking their hair and upper backs. Luke can feel it sliding down his skin under his clothes, like a sweat colder than he’s ever known. He shivers, but he tells himself it’s only half because of the chill. The other half is excitement. 

 

Whatever it is, Bodhi seems to feel it, because he transfers his fingers from around Luke’s wrist to his fingers and squeezes. 

 

Lightning flashes. Only a moment later, thunder crashes overhead. The rain pelts down on them with renewed vigor. Luke’s reminded of his first water shower, when he’d accidentally sent cold water blasting right into his head. So far, this is more pleasant, but that might just be the novelty of it. They break into a run. 

 

The base is a wide, flat building, only one story tall. It’s actually a manufacturing plant, and that’s what the Empire will find if they try investigating it. But below is a vast system of basements, sub-basements, sub-sub basements, and so on. The locals have managed to keep this fact hidden, offering its use to the Alliance. 

 

Bodhi and Luke skid to a halt as they reach the structure. It’s built of flat planes with no decoration or unnecessary elements, leaving little shelter on the outside, but there’s a small overhang at the back entrance they’ve arrived at. Bodhi presses himself up against the wall. They both pant, trying to catch their breath before they comm down to the officers below to let them in. Luke turns, looking back out at the storm. 

 

The sky is a color he’s never seen before; a moving, shifting dark gray that’s almost purple. He’d thought that rain was just drops of water, but now it’s coming down in sheets. It’s  _ powerful. _ He stretches his hand out. His hair is plastered to his head, his clothes sticky and completely soaked through. But he has an urge to step back out into the storm and  _ dance  _ in it. Before he has the chance, Bodhi’s grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back to the relative safety of the spot under the overhang. 

 

“You’ll catch a cold.” 

 

“Is that a real thing? Anyway, if it is, I’ve probably already caught it. You too.” 

 

Bodhi’s in a similar state to Luke. His long hair is mostly contained in a ponytail, but a few strands are sticking to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. 

 

“Fine, but you really shouldn’t. You could get struck by lightning, or catch hypothermia, or...or something.” 

 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Is rain really all that dangerous?”

 

Bodhi’s expression softens. He’s still gripping Luke’s shoulders. “Not always.” 

 

Luke feels suddenly very close to him. His skin is so warm where he’s touching Luke that it seems he should be steaming. They’re close to the same height, making it all the more intimate. Their eyes meet effortlessly. 

 

Bodhi’s comm crackles. “Master Luke, Master Bodhi, someone is on their way to collect you. Oh, dear, the weather looks dreadful out there. How very fortunate that you haven’t got gears that will rust in the rain.” 

 

Luke almost groans. Of course, of all the beings in the galaxy, it has to be Threepio that interrupts their moment. If it even was a moment. Luke’s not totally sure. 

 

He reaches over without thinking, taking Bodhi’s comm from where it’s clipped to his belt. “Thanks, Threepio,” he says, effectively shutting the droid’s rambling off. A little abashed, he hands the commlink back to Bodhi. 

 

Bodhi fumbles as he takes it. He seems determined to look anywhere but at Luke. 

 

There’s a soft  _ shuff _ of air as the door nearest them opens. A security droid beeps a greeting and beckons them inside. They follow, out of the rain and into a dark corridor that they take down to the hidden base below. 

 

There’s no choice but to walk close, the passage too narrow to avoid it. The droid keeps a pace ahead of them, the lights on its domed head leading the way and illuminating just enough of the walls and floor so that they don’t stumble. Luke and Bodhi’s shoulders bump as they walk. 

 

“Sorry,” Bodhi mutters the second or third time it happens. Luke says nothing. He’s beyond frustrated. Perhaps he’d been reading the situation wrong, but he really feels that Bodhi is interested. 

 

The next time their arms brush, Luke doesn’t move his away. Instead, he hooks his pinkie finger around Bodhi’s. 

 

Bodhi keeps his arm very stiff. It would be easy for him to shake Luke off, to dislodge the tiny hold on him, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t curl his finger in to return the grip, either. 

 

Luke finally drops his hand when they reach the entry to the base. They have nothing of interest to report from the scouting mission, so they’re sent back to their room to change into dry clothes. 

 

Luke’s undressed in front of Bodhi before, but Bodhi always averts his eyes respectfully. At least, as far as Luke can tell. He really wouldn’t mind if Bodhi peeked. Bodhi never strips down past his waist in front of Luke. 

 

Luke suspects it’s because of the leg injury that still acts up from time to time when his internal prosthetic jams. He can’t fault Bodhi for this, but there’s a part of him - the part that told Uncle Owen he was going to look at power converters when he was really meeting up with guys in the back rooms of Tosche Station - that wants to see more. 

 

He discovers, quite quickly, that being covered in wet clothes is highly unpleasant. As soon as the door closes behind them, Luke grimaces and picks at his shirt. All of his clothes are plastered to his skin and seem to be growing colder by the second. He begins to peel his layers off. The clothes  _ slap _ to the floor in a damp heap. 

 

“Gross…” he grumbles. 

 

Apparently his expression and tone are enough to snap Bodhi out of his aloof, contemplative haze. He chuckles, glancing over. 

 

“When this happened to me on Eadu, sometimes I would go straight into the sonic shower without undressing. It’s like sweating but so much worse.” 

 

“No kidding.” 

 

Even Luke’s underwear and compression top are soaked through. He gets his briefs off fine, kicking them into the growing pile, but has more trouble with the compression top. It’s tight by nature and gets stuck around his shoulders. He grunts and stumbles, losing his balance as he struggles. 

 

A clammy hand grabs his elbow before he topples over. Luke really wishes the feeling were more pleasant, but he suspects his own skin is chilly and tacky with moisture too. 

 

“Thanks,” he says. “Do you think you can...help me out?” 

 

He expects Bodhi to hesitate. He’s so careful about giving Luke’s boundaries a wide berth. But instead, he just hums his assent and helps Luke to maneuver his arms through the garment. It finally makes it over Luke’s head, leaving Bodhi standing very close to him, almost spooning. 

 

Luke leans back before he can move away. 

 

It’s the wrong choice. He yelps, his backside immediately met with the frigid metal of Bodhi’s belt buckle. Bodhi’s jacket and shirt are rough, suited for trekking through foreign terrain, and just as soaked as any of Luke’s clothes. 

 

He whips his head around to apologize, but stops as he tries to interpret Bodhi’s twisted-up expression. 

 

“What-”

 

It becomes clear the moment Luke speaks, because Bodhi can’t hold back his laughter any more. He giggles helplessly. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I know you were trying to...and normally I’d never…” 

 

Luke cracks a smile. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I suck at this.” 

 

“ _ No _ , you just…” 

 

“Admit it!” By now, Luke is laughing with him. 

 

“No! You’re really...you’re good at it. I’m just...a disaster.” 

 

“Hey, I’m the one standing here naked, failing to seduce you.” 

 

That prompts another wave of laughter between them. Luke holds onto this giddiness so he doesn’t have to think about how mortifying this is. 

 

“Se _ duce-? _ ”

 

“Yeah, seduce. I’ve been hinting for ages. Haven’t you noticed?” 

 

Luke stops laughing, tries to catch his breath. Bodhi’s looking at him, a little dumbfounded. 

 

“I knew you were flirting, but…” 

 

“Did you think the innocent farm boy was too naive to want more than holding hands?” 

 

Bodhi makes a little growling sound that makes a lot of Luke’s blood rush south. He leans forward, hands grabbing the sides of Luke’s head, and crashes their lips together. 

 

It’s not the  _ worst _ kiss Luke’s ever had. He’s made out with enough Tatooinian hicks drunk on bad liquor to rank it that low. But Bodhi’s hands and lips are freezing, their teeth clack together painfully, and Luke nearly chokes on the words he’d been about to say. He can’t remember what they were now. 

 

Bodhi pulls away. He clearly knows that was hardly the romantic gesture he’d intended it to be. 

 

Luke gives him a reassuring smile. “Let’s try that again when we warm up, shall we?”

 

Bodhi nods gratefully. 

 

They step apart. Luke ducks into the refresher to grab a towel. He tosses one to Bodhi, who takes it right back into the refresher. Luke sits on his cot and rubs the warmth back into his limbs. 

 

He’s in boxers and a loose shirt when Bodhi leaves the ‘fresher, towel wrapped around his waist. His hair’s still wet, but he carries a spicy-floral scent with him. “Do you want a shower?” he asks. Luke considers. 

 

“Only if it’ll put you off if I don’t.” 

 

“It won’t.” Bodhi sits next to him on the edge of the cot. 

 

He presses a bent finger under Luke’s chin. He doesn’t really need to guide Luke forward, but Luke goes along with it happily. Bodhi smiles, kisses the dimple in Luke’s chin. Luke makes a noise of complaint. 

 

“Are you trying to torture me?”

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” 

 

“And I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” Luke surges forward, one hand cupping the back of Bodhi’s head as he kisses him. It’s much better this time. Their lips are warm, both still a bit damp. 

 

Luke tilts his head and parts his lips. For a split second, he thinks that Bodhi will shy from the invitation, but then he feels his tongue and sinks into the deeper kiss. It’s been way too long since he’s gotten any, and he’s wanted Bodhi since that first night. Of course, this might just be kissing for now. He knows that Bodhi is insecure about his body. Hells, Luke is insecure about his own body. He can wait. But this is certainly scratching an itch.

 

He leans back on the cot, pulling Bodhi with him. A rush of air hits his lips when Bodhi gasps; his towel’s come undone. Despite his urge to look down and  _ see _ , Luke just looks up at his roommate. “You can leave it, if you want. But I won’t push.” 

 

Bodhi looks down at him, considering. Luke wonders what internal conflict he’s having. Finally, he shoves the towel aside. He presses his fingers under the hem of Luke’s shirt. 

 

“Fair’s fair.”

 

Luke chuckles. He squirms under Bodhi so that he can shove his boxers down and kick them away. He starts to pull his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. 

 

“You won’t have a problem with…” Bodhi gestures vaguely at his own chest. 

 

Luke smiles. “Nah. They’re not my favorite part of me, but I don’t think you’re going to start calling me a girl if you see them, hm?”

 

Bodhi makes a face. “Not at all.” 

 

“There’s your answer.” He leans up to kiss Bodhi again. He breaks away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and then dives right back in. “Touch me, please,” he murmurs. 

 

To his dismay, Bodhi pulls back. “Huh?” Ah. He hadn’t heard Luke. 

 

Luke makes sure Bodhi has full view of his lips as he takes his hand and places it on his own side. “Touch me. Please.” 

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

 

Bodhi slides his palms up Luke’s bare torso. He cups his small breasts, thumbs brushing tight pink nipples. Luke inhales sharply. He arches his back up. He pushes one hand into Bodhi’s hair, something he’s wanted to do for ages. Bodhi doesn’t seem to mind. His other hand goes to his back, blunt nails digging in just slightly. 

 

Bodhi starts to kiss Luke’s jaw and neck - Luke tilts his head back and to the side. He mouths at a spot on Luke’s throat, his teeth gently scraping. Luke moans, encouraging. He feels those teeth dig in harder. Luke arches his back, fingers tightening in Bodhi’s hair. Emboldened, Bodhi sinks his teeth into Luke’s skin and sucks. He sweeps his tongue over the spot, which is sure to be reddening. 

 

“Mm...fuck, I want…” 

 

Bodhi lifts his head to look at Luke. Luke returns his gaze and he’s nearly undone by how dark Bodhi’s eyes are. His lips are parted, full, damp. 

 

“What do you…” 

 

Luke scoots back and sits up. “You trust me, right?”

 

Bodhi chuckles. “Of course. What are you about to do to me?”

 

Luke grins. “Something fun. Come sit up.” 

 

Bodhi pushes himself up and rearranges his legs underneath himself. Luke gently presses his hand to Bodhi’s chest, pushing him back against the wall the bed is against. Then Luke swings his leg over one of Bodhi’s - he makes sure it’s his good leg. 

 

Their bodies press together as they kiss again, chest to chest. Luke lowers himself down onto Bodhi’s thigh. He’s so wet already, and it’s not from the rain. He feels Bodhi flex his leg, hears him inhale when he realizes what Luke’s doing. Luke settles on his knees, cunt pressed hard against Bodhi’s thigh. He grips one of Bodhi’s shoulders for leverage, and starts to rock. 

 

“That didn’t take long,” Bodhi murmurs. 

 

“Mm. Actually it’s taken months.” 

 

Bodhi huffs a soft laugh. 

 

Luke continues to gently rock his hips, rutting against Bodhi’s muscled thigh. Once again, he tangles his fingers in Bodhi’s long hair. It’s gotten even longer recently; he’s neglected to have it cut between missions. His other hand slides down from Bodhi’s collarbone. 

 

He stops at a dark brown nipple. The tips of his fingers circle the areola, making his lover shiver. He lingers there, rubbing and pinching experimentally. Bodhi’s breath is hot and fast against his cheek. 

 

Luke trails his fingers further down. He watches. Bodhi’s stomach muscles flutter, a mixture of ticklishness and anticipation. His cock jumps. It’s slender, darker and redder than the rest of Bodhi’s skin. It points almost straight up, and a bead of moisture collects at the tip. Luke lazily mouths at Bodhi’s neck and shoulder, head turned so that he can watch his own hand circle around the shaft. Bodhi’s breath hitches. Luke keeps his grip light, but starts to stroke. 

 

It’s a little like patting his head while rubbing his belly, keeping up this rhythm. But Luke’s a pilot. He’s plenty used to maintaining several systems at once. He concentrates harder on jacking Bodhi’s prick, twisting his wrist on the upward strokes. He spreads pre-ejaculate to lubricate the way. He kisses him, but it’s messy and mostly just a fumbling of open lips and hot breath. Neither seems to mind. 

 

“I think this is going to be quick,” Bodhi mumbles. 

 

Luke’s lips curve up against the skin of Bodhi’s neck. “Me too. Think we can draw it out another time.” 

 

Bodhi’s answer is a groan and a buck of his hips. It grinds his leg harder into Luke’s crotch, making Luke moan back. 

 

Luke’s movements become less focused. He rocks his hips, grinding down hard enough that it’s almost painful. Bodhi’s leg is totally slick, now. So is his dick, which twitches in Luke’s palm. He tightens his grip and pumps him faster. 

 

When Luke feels close to the edge, he throws his head back. He gives up getting Bodhi off for the moment. He leans back, hands splayed behind him for support. Bodhi puts his hand on Luke’s lower back, just at the swell of his ass. Luke rocks himself hard, gasping aloud until finally release hits him. Pleasure radiates from his small cock and spreads down his legs, making them feel like jelly. He lets Bodhi pull him back in and tucks his head against Bodhi’s shoulder. 

 

Though his head is hazy with orgasm, his eyes already drooping, Luke reaches down. He uses his own fluid to slick his hand, and wraps it around Bodhi’s cock again. Bodhi moans, a rumble against Luke’s ear. 

 

He pumps his hand fast, almost too tight and too hard. Before long, Bodhi’s bucking into his hand. The motion rubs Luke, making him shiver with delicious overstimulation. 

 

“Ah...Luke... _ Luke… _ ” Luke watches as Bodhi’s release spills over his fingers. He keeps moving his hand over the twitching, leaking member, until Bodhi’s shudders seem more pained than pleasured. 

 

He draws his hand away and wipes it carelessly on his thigh. 

 

He leans in and they kiss, slow and lazy. 

 

When they finally break, Luke glances down at the both of them and giggles. “Sorry. You’ll probably want to shower again.” 

 

Bodhi shrugs. “Worth it. But should I wait? Wouldn’t want to shower and then get all messy again.” 

 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Aiming for round two already?” 

 

“Maybe. Unless I read this wrong.” 

 

Luke kisses him. “You didn’t. But I’m pretty worn out. I don’t think I’ll be up for any more until I’ve slept a little.” 

 

Bodhi nuzzles his neck. “Deal. I’ve always loved morning sex anyway.” 

 

Luke laughs again. “Mm. Sunlight streaming through the windows. Stretching out in a big bed. Caf waiting with pastries.” 

 

“Is that something you’ve ever actually experienced?”

 

“Well, no. But I’ve imagined it plenty of times.”

 

The two of them lie down, limbs still wrapped around each other. Bodhi winces when too much pressure ends up on his bad leg, but they rearrange until they’re comfortable. As comfortable as they can be with bodily fluids drying on both their legs.  

 

“Who did you imagine it with?”

 

Luke shrugs. “Biggs Darklighter, mostly. He was older than me, always the best bush pilot. My best friend back home. I had such an adolescent crush on him.” 

 

“Is he still on Tatooine?”

 

Luke shakes his head. “He joined the Rebellion. He um. The Death Star.” 

 

Bodhi nods, understanding. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Thank you. It’s...we all lost people.” 

 

Bodhi runs his fingers through Luke’s hair. He doesn’t need to say anything. They share similar grief. They can skip the awkward sympathy. They let the silence hang until Bodhi can’t keep his question in any longer. 

 

“Did you and Biggs ever…?”

 

Luke smiles sadly, and then rolls his eyes. “No. I was like a kid brother to him. Why, are you jealous?”

 

“We all have pasts. I’m just curious about yours.” 

 

“Honestly, you already know everything worth knowing about mine. I...wasn’t much until I joined the Rebellion.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true.” 

 

“It is! I was just a hick kid. Poor, but lucky enough to have guardians who cared. Got into a few scrapes, like any other adventurous boy. But I never even went further than Mos Eisley until I met Han and Leia.” 

 

“Maybe you don’t think you did much, but you can’t say that you weren’t much of a person.” 

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or I’ll bully you.” 

 

Luke snorts. “I don’t think you have it in you.” 

 

“Oh, don’t you?”

 

Bodhi gives him a wicked look and abruptly rolls over him. He presses Luke into the thin mattress with a hand on his shoulder. All at once, Luke’s breathless. He stares up at him with wide eyes, but his lips are still curled up in a sly smile. 

 

“I think you’re too soft.” 

 

Bodhi kisses him fiercely. He lets the weight of his body press into Luke. “If you’re not dead set on napping, I’ll show you how hard I can be.” 

 

Luke smacks him lightly and rolls his eyes. “Show me how hard you are in the morning. Stars, that was corny.” 

 

“I know.” Bodhi grins. He rolls off of Luke. “Do you want me to…”

 

Luke snuggles up close to him and reaches down to lay a sheet over their lower bodies. “Obviously I want you to stay right here.” 

 

-

 

Luke slumps into Bodhi’s arms. The fireworks have died down, but there’s still music playing in some parts of the encampment. Through the leaves and branches of their roof, they can see the light of early dawn breaking through the dark of night. His whole body aches. The mental and physical exhaustion is hitting him hard, but sleep hasn’t come. He hasn’t even undressed yet. He’s afraid of what he might see, what damage his body has actually endured. 

 

Bodhi kisses his temple. He’s so tender, even after all he’s been through. It’s one of the many things Luke loves about him. 

 

Luke turns to face Bodhi and mouths the words as he signs that Bodhi, at least, should get some sleep. Bodhi shakes his head. 

 

“I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

 

Luke sighs. “I’m not going to be okay for a while, but I’m...I’m not on the edge of anything.” 

 

Bodhi tugs the front panel of Luke’s black tunic. “Can we get you into something clean? More comfortable?” 

 

Luke grimaces. “I don’t want to...I’ll still feel disgusting if I change. I need a shower.” 

 

“Use the one on the  _ Falcon _ ?” By now, Bodhi’s familiar with the freighter and knows that he and Luke are welcome aboard any time. But Luke shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t want to disturb Han and Lando.” 

 

Bodhi’s quiet for a moment, and then shifts, jostling Luke. “I have an idea. How about a swim?”

 

“A...what?”

 

“There’s a river not far from here. We could wash up there. The water looked clean. I think it’s what the Ewoks drink from.” 

 

They walk silently through the woods, skirting the edges of the Ewok village. The firelight has finally burned down to embers, but the lavender light of not-quite-morning is enough to see their way. Bodhi takes Luke’s hand and leads him through the brush. 

 

They hear the water before they see it. It burbles in a way Luke’s never heard before. By now, he’s been on plenty of planets with lakes, rivers, and oceans, but never had the leisure of a nature walk. The trees thin and a mossy bank comes into view. The greenery is blue and purple in the darkness. Their feet sink into the moist earth. 

 

They stop, and Bodhi looks at Luke. Then he drops his hand and bends down to pull off his boots. His socks follow. He tucks them next to a stump. Luke watches as Bodhi smiles and lets his bony feet sink into the thick moss. 

 

“Is that...nice?”

 

Bodhi nods. “A little weird, but yeah.” 

 

Not to be left out, Luke leans against a tree to pull his tall boots off. He grimaces as his own toes squish into the ground. It’s cool, but not cold. He can’t tell if he likes it or not. 

 

Bodhi walks to the edge of the stream - it’s not really big enough to be called a river. Luke follows. Bodhi sits, though the seat of his pants is sure to get soaked through. He dips his toes into the gently running water. He hums. 

 

“Not as cold as I thought.” 

 

Luke stands next to him and carefully extends a leg. He shudders when his skin hits the water. 

 

“Bo, it’s freezing.” 

 

“You just have to get used to it.” 

 

“How do you know so much about rivers?” Luke crouches, hugging his knees, and looks at Bodhi. 

 

Bodhi shrugs. “I don’t, not really. But there was one on Jedha. Bigger than this, even. It was one of the main water sources, and it was sacred.” He sucks in a breath and holds it, closes his eyes. Luke is patient. Talking about Jedha is never easy, just as it’s never easy for Leia to talk about Alderaan. 

 

“It was a source of life. The only natural, above-ground water for miles. The people, no matter which religion they belonged to, were careful to keep it clean. A few different faiths would bathe in it. They believed it had purifying properties. The Guardians of the Whills said it was a place to connect with the Force.” 

 

“So you went there?”

 

Bodhi nodded. “My mother bathed me in it just after I was born. She had me blessed. But after the Empire took over...we couldn’t go in the water any more.”

 

“They didn’t allow it?”

 

Bodhi shook his head. “They didn’t have to forbid it. They poisoned it. All the runoff from their mining operations got dumped into it. And then they sold us water purifiers at inflated prices so we could drink our own water.” 

 

The two men share a look of disgust. Luke wishes he could promise to go help clean up the river on Jedha. But if the river still exists in any form, it’s not where anyone could get to it. 

 

Bodhi looks away, at the running water. Long strands of underwater grasses move with the current. He’s silent for a long couple of moments. Finally, he inhales deeply and stands. 

 

“I’m going to swim.”

 

“Bo, you’ll freeze.”

 

Bodhi shakes his head. “I’ve survived worse than a little chilly water.” 

 

Luke can’t argue, but he’s still skeptical. He watches as Bodhi strips, laying his clothes out neatly on the bank. Once fully naked, he steps right into the water. It isn’t deep, just up to his thighs. Luke can see the hair rising on his arms and legs, even on his belly. His stomach muscles contract. He’s about to say something along the lines of “I told you it was too cold,” but then Bodhi dives right into the middle of the stream. 

 

The water is impossibly clear. It’s as if Bodhi is encased in glass. Except that nothing is still for a moment, his limbs long and stretched out, the grass gently lapping against his body, his hair flowing as if it’s a silky black water plant. Just as Luke begins to worry, Bodhi’s head breaks the surface and he gulps in a breath. He’s shivering, but also grinning. 

 

Luke’s eyes are so wide. 

 

“That felt really good.” His teeth chatter as he says it. 

 

Luke bites his lip, and then makes his decision. He knows Bodhi wouldn’t push him to come in, but Luke’s going to push himself. He starts to strip. 

 

A moment later, he nearly regrets it. Usually, when Bodhi watches him undress, it’s with desire and affection. But as Luke’s layers peel off and his skin is exposed for the first time since he dressed for battle a day ago, his lover’s expression is one of horror. 

 

“What...Luke, are those scars?”

 

Luke doesn’t look down. He closes his eyes. “I...maybe.”

 

“What hap-”

 

Luke holds up a hand. Bodhi quiets. He doesn’t need to see himself to know how bad it is. “I’m not in pain. I’d rather worry about it later.” It’s a small lie, but Bodhi accepts it. 

 

Luke sucks in a deep breath and holds it. He braces himself, knowing the water is going to be nearly unbearably cold. He doesn’t bother to wade in. He leaps, aiming for the middle of the river, where the water appears deepest. 

 

It hits him like a solid thing, knocking the breath right out of him. His feet hit the bottom, a mix of smooth stones and loose soil, thankfully a soft landing. He pushes up, and it takes him just a moment longer than he expects to reach the surface. He gasps, but his lungs seem paralyzed. Finally, he regains his breath. His teeth chatter. He has to stand on the balls of his feet to keep his whole head above the water. He swings his arms to keep from slipping back under the surface. 

 

“You all right?” Bodhi asks, submerged to his chin a few feet away. 

 

Still breathless, Luke nods. “It’s...bracing.” 

 

“You’ll get used to it faster than you think.” His hair fans out around him like a black silken veil. He hasn’t bothered to cut it in a while. Luke wonders if it’s because he knows Luke likes it. 

 

“You look like...some kind of water spirit. Like maybe you’ll lure adventurers to their watery doom.” 

 

It surprises a grin out of Bodhi.  “Hmm. Well, I did lure you into the river.” 

 

Luke wades closer, until he can fully stand without trying to swim. He still doesn’t really know how. “Are you going to drown me?”

 

Bodhi tilts his head to the side, still smiling. “Just in affection.” 

 

Luke smiles and leans in to kiss him. His teeth are still chattering, though, and his lips are cold. He thinks it’s probably like kissing a fish. 

 

The way the air hits his wet skin feels even colder, though. He sinks down in the water. Maybe he is getting used to it. It’s getting easier to breathe. Bodhi’s fingers are clammy, but still warm compared to the air and water, on his upper arms. He can see his dark eyes flicking down to Luke’s shoulders and chest, but Luke doesn’t want to look yet. 

 

He doesn’t believe that Bodhi will love him any less, or think he’s become hideous. Bodhi’s already proved himself when it comes to Luke’s scars. It’s more about the lasting reminder of what’s happened to him. He doesn’t know if these scars will stay for good. The Emperor is gone, but he’s left his mark on Luke, sure as he left scars on the rest of the galaxy. The worst of the wounds aren’t visible, but still. Luke worries that every time he looks in a mirror, he’ll feel that incredible, earth-shattering pain. 

 

“Hey,” Bodhi says. Luke, who’s been staring unseeingly into the trees above them, looks up. Bodhi lets go of him and signs “Breathe.” It’s a gentler way of saying it, Luke thinks. Instantly, he takes in a breath. Bodhi breathes with him. 

 

Without saying anything more, they close their eyes. They clasp their hands loosely together. Luke’s shivering has abated. He falls back on one of his earliest lessons. The water moves around him, the light breeze carries the scent of wood and soil. 

 

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” he murmurs. It’s not even audible over the babbling of the stream, but the words he learned from Chirrut and Baze help to ground him. He breathes in and out with the words. It feels like a long time since he’s meditated. He had, before confronting his father, but that seems ages ago now. It doesn’t matter. The point of this is to be in the present. Being aware of what’s around him, and how he feels in this moment. 

 

He hears Bodhi gasp softly. 

 

Luke doesn’t open his eyes, but he smiles. “Rocks?” He’s not above showing off his abilities, using the Force to grab things from across their bedroom, for example, but Bodhi’s never seen him levitate boulders or starships before. 

 

“Yeah. And logs and...water.” 

 

Luke opens his eyes. Sure enough, there are mossy rocks and half-decaying logs floating around them. But most astonishingly, there are...blobs of water. Like complete, floating ecosystems. There are fish in them, swimming around as if nothing has changed.  It’s true dawn now, the light pink and orange and streaming through the trees, refracting through the hanging orbs of water. Luke has to work hard not to break his concentration and drop it all. 

 

“That’s new.” 

 

“Wish Chirrut and Baze could see this.” 

 

“I wish my old master could see this.” Luke’s thought is maybe a little bitter as he remembers Dagobah. He feels a prickle at the back of his neck and wonders if Yoda  _ is _ here to see it.

 

“I think I’d better let them down.” 

 

Luke lets go of Bodhi’s hands and takes a step back in the water. He closes his eyes and sinks down into it. It’s not so cold now. It feels refreshing. He leans back, letting the current guide him. He doesn’t have to see to know the stones and the bubbles of river water are slowly lowering. When his entire head goes under, they’re all safely back where they should be.

 

The water muffles all sound, but he’s still connected to the living Force, still aware of his surroundings. He’s listening. 

 

He’s not sure how long he lies just under the surface of the water, the current slowly pushing him downstream. Finally, though, he has to breathe. He pushes up, eyes opening, and inhales. The air is chilly but humid. It feels like it rushes through his whole body, washing him clean. He feels like he’s just woken from a dream. 

 

“You okay?” Bodhi asks from a few yards away; the river carried Luke downstream a ways. 

 

Luke smiles and nods. “We’d better head back.”

 

-

 

Bodhi’s already large eyes look like they’re going to bug out of his head as he steps into the apartment after Luke. Luke can’t help but laugh. 

 

“Were you expecting something else? We’re guests of a princess.” 

 

“Well...I don’t know what I expected, just…” 

 

“I get it. It’s new to me, too.”

 

“Then how are you so calm?”

 

Luke shrugs. “I guess not much can surprise me any more. Come on, let’s look around.” 

 

They drop their bags just inside the door. Luke takes Bodhi’s hand and pulls him further inside. The living area is minimalistic, but chic. And the couch looks truly comfortable. He has plans to flop down on it later. One wall is a gigantic window looking out over the city. They can see speeders zipping around buildings in the late afternoon sun. Due to traffic regulations, none of them come too close. Not that it would matter; they’ve been assured privacy with a one-way mirror. 

 

Bodhi mouths “Wow,” as he looks out. 

 

They take a few extra moments to stand, transfixed, before resuming their tour. The kitchen is compact, but has everything they could want. Luke is delighted by the ice-making function on the refrigerator, while Bodhi explores the numerous settings on the caf-machine. 

 

When they step into the bedroom, Luke can’t help himself. He grins and runs forward, launching himself onto the enormous bed. He laughs out loud when he  _ bounces _ on it. After so many years in cots and sleeping bags laid out on freight boxes, this is incredible. He holds his arms out to Bodhi, who rolls his eyes and joins him on the bed. He isn’t quite so dramatic about it, but he does let himself enjoy a little bounce as he sits. Luke pulls him into an embrace. 

 

“This bed is so big, I’m afraid I might lose you in the night,” Bodhi says. 

 

“I’m afraid I might sink through the mattress. I didn’t know they  _ made _ them this soft.”

 

“We’d better hold tight to each other, then, huh?” 

 

Bodhi chuckles and squeezes around Luke’s middle. He kisses him, which leads to Luke pushing him down into the pillows, which leads to more, deeper kissing. Luke moans, straddling Bodhi’s waist and starting to rock his hips down. He can feel Bodhi beneath him, shifting as he gets hard in his tight pants. 

 

“Mm. How much time do we have?” Bodhi murmurs. 

 

Luke shrugs. His lips still on Bodhi’s throat, though, when a loud buzz sounds through the apartment. They freeze for a moment, listening. There’s the buzz again, followed by an insistent knock. Luke groans and rolls off of Bodhi. 

 

“Can’t we just ignore it?” 

 

Luke sighs. “It’s probably my sister, so no.” He slides off the bed and glances back at Bodhi. His eyes trail suggestively down his body. “You’d better stay here for a minute. I’ll go see what she wants.”

 

Bodhi’s cheeks redden. “You should see the state of your hair,” he shoots back. Luke just laughs and runs a hand through his sandy locks. 

 

He pulls the door open to find Leia, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows raised. 

 

“Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?” she asks sarcastically. 

 

Luke steps aside and closes the door behind her. “If you’d been about five minutes later, you would have.”

 

She makes a disgusted face. “So, where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“My fiancé is in the bedroom, freshening up.”

 

Leia seats herself on the sofa, and Luke takes the armchair adjacent to it. “Hey BODHI!” she shouts, making Luke wince. 

 

“I can hear you just fine,” Bodhi calls back in a wavering voice. 

 

“Good. Then get out here.” 

 

Bodhi appears a moment later, looking harried. His cheeks are still dark and his hair is messy from being pushed into a pillow. Leia looks him up and down. “Oh, that won’t do. You two do remember that we’re having dinner with Mon Mothma and her wife, right? And Evaan?”

 

“Um.” 

 

Leia shoots Luke a dirty look. “Really? I sent you an itinerary.” 

 

“We...skimmed it.” 

 

Leia sighs long-sufferingly. “Well, good thing I came early, so I can make you boys presentable.” She points at Luke. “Go change. I know you don’t need my help. Just make sure your Jedi blacks are pressed.”

 

Luke rolls his eyes at her and goes to get his bag. As if he’d ever go out in his preferred Jedi uniform with a stitch out of place. Bodhi starts to follow him, but Leia grabs for his arm. 

 

“What you’ve got on is fine, we’ll just change your jacket. But I’ve got to do something with that hair. If you’re going to grow it out this long, you can’t just let it  _ hang _ there. Besides, we’ve got catching up to do.” 

 

Bodhi doesn’t argue. He just drags his own bag over and digs out his little satchel of toiletries. Leia and Luke keep in more constant communication while they travel. Both through the usual comms, and more mystical means. He’s helping her to strengthen her connection to the Force, and so their frequent mental chats make for a good exercise. 

 

She has Bodhi sit down in front of her, and she begins to brush out his hair. 

 

It doesn’t take Luke long to change. He spends a little extra time in front of the mirror-backed door, just making sure that everything is in place. He brushes through his hair with his fingers, setting it back into a neat style. Though he’s sure he won’t need it, he clips his lightsaber to his belt. It gives people like Mon Mothma’s wife a thrill to see the real live Jedi. 

 

He steps back out of the bedroom to find a surprising sight. Bodhi’s hair, which has grown almost to his mid-back, is gathered and twisted on both sides of his head. Leia has a few pins between her lips and she plucks them out one at a time to expertly secure the thick black locks. It’s a style Luke recognizes, but hasn’t seen for quite a while. 

 

“Feeling nostalgic?”

 

Leia shrugs. She’s still got a pin in her mouth, so she doesn’t reply. 

 

“You know, that’ll make his face look wider.”

 

Leia snorts and secures the last pin. “With his cheekbones? It’ll hardly matter.”

 

Luke walks around so he can look at Bodhi head on. It’s a bit strange, seeing the buns on his lover. But he’s undeniably beautiful, as he always is. “Why this style, then?” 

 

“I don’t want to get out of practice. Evaan cut her hair too short to do any traditional Alderaanian styles. And they’re gender neutral, so I thought I’d see how they look on Bodhi.” She leans back, admiring her work. “I think it’s pretty good.” 

 

Luke smiles. “I can’t disagree.” 

 

He holds a hand out to help Bodhi up. “Ready, then?” 

 

“I just need to change my jacket.”

 

-

 

Bodhi’s buns are still close to immaculate when they return to the apartment. They lean on each other as they fumble for the door. It had been a good evening, but exhausting. They’ve had a couple of glasses of wine each. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to feel sluggish and hazy. 

 

Luke kicks the door closed behind them, and Bodhi manages to lock it without looking. They’re close, arms around each other, and their eyes meet. Finally alone, and they won’t be bothered until tomorrow, when they’re due to have lunch with Leia and a prospective Senator for the New Republic. They lean in at the same time, kissing slow and deep. 

 

“Want to pick up where we left off?” Luke asks. 

 

Bodhi’s slow grin gives him all the answer he needs. “I’ve been waiting all day.” 

 

They stumble through the living room, vaguely in the direction of the couch. Bodhi pulls open the front flap of Luke’s tunic, and Luke gets a pricked finger from one of the pins in Bodhi’s hair. They miss the couch altogether, and suddenly they’re making out, Luke’s back pressed to the window. It’s chilly, but firm. Luke turns his head to look out with one eye at the city below them. It’s illuminated, guiding traffic lights, speeders, bars, advertisements. It casts a pinkish glow, filtered by the tinting of the glass. 

 

“I’ve got an idea. Wait here.” 

 

Luke slides from Bodhi’s arms. He leaves his lover there, leaning against an arm on the window. He can feel Bodhi watching him go. As soon as he’s out of sight, he drops all pretense of being seductive and rushes. He strips as fast as he can before diving into his bag. When he finds what he’s looking for, he’s too eager for his fingers to cooperate. It feels like it takes forever before he’s ready. He hopes Bodhi hasn’t given up on a good fuck tonight. 

 

He throws a robe on and tucks a travel-sized bottle of lube into the pocket before returning. He finds Bodhi almost exactly where he was. One of his buns is askew, a few locks of hair cascading down his shoulder. The other looks loose. Bodhi eyes Luke, and the odd way he’s holding the robe closed. 

 

As Luke pads forward on bare feet, he lets the robe fall open. Bodhi’s eyes immediately slide down to Luke’s crotch. He grins. 

 

“I wondered if that’s what you were getting.”

 

Luke advances on him. Bodhi, fully on board, leans his other arm against the window and sticks his ass out. He watches Luke from over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Luke says. “It’s a pity no one out there can see.” 

 

Bodhi blushes, but he doesn’t tell Luke off for teasing him. “Come on, Luke. I’ve been waiting all day for you to fuck me.” 

 

“Oh really?” Luke sidles up behind him. He settles his fingers oh-so-lightly on Bodhi’s hips and lets the tip of the silicone cock rub against the seam of his pants. He can feel Bodhi shiver. 

 

“Yes, really. Come on, don’t be a tease.” 

 

Luke kisses a line up his back, ending at the nape of his neck. He inhales, and then breathes out slowly. “But it’s so much fun. You get so worked up.” 

 

“You’re a menace.” 

 

“Mm.” 

 

Luke shows mercy and slides his hands around to Bodhi’s belt buckle. He undoes it and slides his pants and underwear down around his thighs. Bodhi spreads his legs wider and arches his back. 

 

Luke massages Bodhi’s ass, fingers kneading the firm flesh. He spreads him, watching his asshole clench as it’s exposed. 

 

“Relax for me,” Luke breathes. 

 

He digs the lube from his pocket and slicks the fingers on his organic hand. It’s always easier with that one, since the robotic one tends to be colder. Not to mention less sensitive, so it’s harder to find Bodhi’s prostate. 

 

He works one finger in, and then a second. Bodhi gets breathy, gasping and whining quietly while Luke works him open. Luke leans over Bodhi’s back. He keeps one hand firm on his hip while the other carefully presses into him. He kisses the nape of his neck, exposed with his hair up. His prosthetic cock jabs against Bodhi’s thigh, but neither seem to mind. 

 

“Look out there,” Luke murmurs. He watches the outside world from over Bodhi’s shoulder, and knows that Bodhi is looking out too. He curls his finger up inside of him, making him moan, but in the reflection in the window, he can see that his eyes are wide. A speeder sails leisurely by outside. It’s close enough that they can see the driver, out for an evening ride, it seems. 

 

The person - their gender is indeterminate - glances in the direction of the hotel. Luke feels Bodhi clench around his fingers. There’s no way the person can see, but it’s still a thrill to feel exposed like this. 

 

“Please fuck me,” Bodhi whines. 

 

Luke decides not to make him wait any longer. He can feel his own slick soaking the harness he’s wearing. Soon, he thinks, it’s going to start dripping down his legs. He draws away to squirt more lube into his hand. Bodhi’s body is quivering, but he bites his lip to stay quiet. He knows what Luke is doing. 

 

Luke slicks the dildo, making sure to coat the ridges that mark the surface. It curves up, with a bulbous head. The design is based on an alien species, who might have something to say about their anatomy being used for this kind of product. But after some experimentation, it’s proved to be the very best for Bodhi. 

 

Luke holds his dripping cock, rubbing the rounded head against Bodhi’s hole before plunging in. He’s gentle, but not too gentle. He doesn’t want to make Bodhi impatient, after all. The pressure of pushing forward gives Luke stimulation too, and he’s glad he doesn’t have to wait long before starting to thrust. He keeps a firm grip on his lover’s hips. 

 

“Yeah. Yeahyeah _ yeah _ ,” Bodhi gasps. His hot breath leaves a fog on the glass. 

 

Luke gains momentum and speed until Bodhi scrambles for a grip he can’t find against the window. He smears his fingers and shoves his hips back for more, more, more. His hair shakes further out of it’s buns. 

 

“Fuck. Should see yourself,” Luke says through gritted teeth. 

 

Bodhi doesn’t appear to hear. He moans loudly. Luke wonders how soundproofed their room is. But only briefly. He pumps his hips faster. Bodhi’s face ends up pressed against the window, leaning to one side for leverage. 

 

“Gonna come. I’m gonna come.”

 

Fuck. Luke hasn’t even touched him yet. Well, if Bodhi’s this close, he’s not going to start now. He wants to see if he can bring him there without reaching around. 

 

Luke spreads his legs wider, planting the balls of his feet to fuck up, hard, into Bodhi. He knows he’s nailing Bodhi’s prostate from the way Bodhi’s moans pitch up into keens. His fingers squeak on the glass. 

 

With a shout, he comes, shooting streaks onto the window. They dribble down in a way that’ll make him turn bright red later, when he isn’t hazy with orgasm. 

 

Luke thrusts a couple more times, until Bodhi’s shivering tells him it’s too much. He keeps a hold of his hip while he slides the strapon out. The rounded head stretches his ass almost painfully before popping out. Luke unbuckles the harness and lets it fall. He steps out of it to press himself against Bodhi’s back, arms around him. 

 

“Love, that was amazing. You’re so fucking hot.” 

 

Bodhi hums inaudibly, but Luke can feel it against his chest. 

 

“Did you?”

 

“No. But it wasn’t about that for me.”

 

“Let me catch my breath?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Bodhi turns around, leaning heavily on the window. Luke kisses him softly. “Did you see the bathroom?”

 

“Uh...no?”

 

“I glanced inside. I’ve never seen a tub that big.” 

 

“Oh? Maybe we should clean up, then.” 

 

“Good thinking.” 

 

After a few more bracing breaths, Bodhi pushes off from the window and heads for the bathroom. Luke grabs a tissue to try and wipe up the window. He knows it’ll need a lot more than that, but at least he can get the most disgusting part of the mess wiped away. He can hear the roar of the faucet in the bathroom. After throwing the tissue away, he puts the robe back on and heads after Bodhi. 

 

Bodhi sits on the edge of the tub, watching it fill. He’s finally stripped all the way, and taken his hair out of the buns. Usually very straight, it’s got a wave to it from being coiled up for so long. He leans down to feel the temperature of the water. 

 

“How about a bubble bath?” he asks when he sees Luke. 

 

Luke frowns. “A what?”

 

Bodhi stares at him. “You...a bubble bath! Do you not know what that is?”

 

“I...the name seems pretty self-explanatory? I don’t really get why it’s a thing, though.” 

 

Bodhi sighs. “I can’t believe...whatever. They have bubbles here. Different scents, too. Maybe rose? Lavender?” He gestures to some small bottles lined up on the counter. Next to the hand soap and complimentary shampoo is a row of “bubble serum.” Each bottle’s label is a different color. Luke examines them. “How about orange blossom ginger?” 

 

“Sounds nice.” Bodhi holds his hand out for it. Luke gives it to him. The bath is about half full now, and Luke can feel the warmth of it. It starts to steam the edges of the mirror. Bodhi uncaps the bottle and holds it over the stream. As soon as it hits the water, it begins to foam. The bubbles grow in size, and the smell of citrus fruit and spice fills the air. 

 

The bubbles rise so high they obscure the water. Luke doesn’t really know what to make of it, but the smell is very pleasant. Bodhi’s hand disappears in the bubbles, feeling the water level and temperature. He nods. 

 

Luke drops his robe and approaches the tub. He lets Bodhi get in first, holding his hand just in case his bad leg slips. Then he follows, wincing at the heat of the water. It only takes him a moment to get used to it, though, and he sinks down into the suds. He sits between Bodhi’s legs, back pressed up against his chest. As they displace the water, the bubbles rise almost up to their chins. Since Luke’s closest to the faucet, he reaches forward to turn off the flow. Bodhi pulls him back into their spooning position. 

 

“See? Isn’t this nice?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t really understand, but I like it.” 

 

He feels the rush of air against his neck as Bodhi chuckles. His head feels woozy from the steam. Bodhi’s fingers brush lightly up and down his torso. 

 

“So, when have you had a chance to have a bubble bath?”

 

“Oh, every once in a while I’d treat myself. The Empire did pay me, after all. Not much. But on a bad day, there wasn’t much better than having a soak. Especially if I could afford a bottle of wine.” 

 

Luke hums and leans back against him. “I guess I forget that it wasn’t all completely unbearable.”

 

“There were okay moments. I think having  _ some _ nice things kept hope alive for me. Helped me to decide it was worth it to rebel.” 

 

“I’m glad.” Luke twists around to kiss Bodhi’s cheek. 

 

He feels Bodhi’s hand slide down low on his belly. It stops when his fingertips reach Luke’s pubic hair. 

 

“You can keep going,” Luke says, a little breathy. 

 

Bodhi’s cheek flexes against Luke’s lips; he’s smiling. Luke pushes himself up further so he can kiss Bodhi properly. Meanwhile, Bodhi’s hand delves down between Luke’s legs. His small cock is still filled with blood from all the rubbing earlier, standing out from between his labia. He shivers when Bodhi touches it. 

 

Bodhi takes him between thumb and middle finger and begins to stroke. Luke moans into his mouth. Bodhi’s forefinger rubs the head of his clit, but not too hard. He knows that too much can be painful. Luke breaths their kiss, because he can’t keep from getting vocal when Bodhi touches him like this. He gasps and moans, hips rocking up into Bodhi’s hand. He grips the sides of the tub. He writhes so hard that water and bubbles slosh over onto the floor, but he couldn’t care less. 

 

He throws his head back, over Bodhi’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ Uh, ah, ah aaahhh _ …” With a final gasp, he comes, dick jerking in Bodhi’s fingers. 

 

He sinks back down, eyes half-lidded. “This is so nice,” he murmurs. 

 

“Careful you don’t fall asleep and drown.”

 

“What!?” 

 

Bodhi rubs his hips soothingly. “I’m kidding. I’ll make sure you don’t.” 

 

“What if you fall asleep?”

 

“Then I guess we’ll drown together.” 

 

“Ugh.” Luke rolls his eyes. Suicide pacts are not his idea of romance. But he nuzzles into Bodhi’s neck and inhales the sweet humid air, letting it seep into his body. “We gotta get a tub like this when we get a place of our own.” 

 

“Mm. No arguments here.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Bodhi kisses the top of his head. “I love you too.” He says it in Old Jedhan, but Luke’s heard it enough times that he knows exactly what Bodhi says. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my life. prompts do too. feeeeeed meeeeeee on my tumblr @captaindog


End file.
